


You've Got A New Boyfriend!/你收到了一个新男友！

by Quoi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Separations, Texting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoi/pseuds/Quoi
Summary: Raven给刚恢复单身的Charles下了一个同性交友软件，虽然大部分人拿它约炮， Charles却遇到了一个不约炮的奇怪的人，然后他们在这个约炮软件上发展出了一段奇怪的关系……当然对面的人就是Charles刚分手的前男友Erik啦！
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Kudos: 7





	You've Got A New Boyfriend!/你收到了一个新男友！

1.  
“你收到了一条新消息。”  
又来了！Charles叹了口气，他从未期待过这个约炮软件能给他带来什么——只是Raven为了帮助他走出上一段恋情的奇妙设想——但软件上有个人却坚持不懈地给他发消息。  
“你知道通过约炮软件是几乎不可能找到真爱的对吧？”  
“我只是希望你从早点从Erik的阴影中走出来，不论通过什么方式，我的哥哥。”Raven示意他，“你的手机从刚才起就在震动，为什么不打开来看看呢？”  
Charles在Raven的逼迫下解锁。  
magneto：在吗？  
magneto：今天过得如何？我吃了很棒的西班牙海鲜面。  
Charles在Raven鼓励的目光下硬着头皮打字。  
professorX：不约炮。

"Charles！你怎么可以这样！！"Raven谴责他，“好歹给人家一个熟悉的机会吧。”  
Charles头疼：“熟悉什么？我真的不约炮，我早就不这么干了。”  
“很难想象几年前的你还是个夜店小王子，”Raven讥讽他，“看来Erik真的改变了你许多……”  
“我们今天能不提他吗？”Charles略显烦躁，为了给听到这个名字就变得手足无措的自己找点事做他再次打开手机，正巧magneto又发了一条新消息过来。  
magneto：别这样，我只是想交个朋友：）  
老天！在约炮软件上交友，真亏他说的出来。  
professorX：然后？  
magneto：就随便聊聊，谈谈人生理想什么的  
Charles对着手机屏幕冷笑一声，对面的Raven终于看不下去，越过桌子抢走他的手机噼里啪啦就是一顿打字。  
professorX:我是个教授，今年27，习惯在下面，你呢？  
夺回手机看清Raven成功发送出了什么后Charles崩溃地大叫起来：“拜托！为什么要打后半句？？”  
Raven:“这是个约炮软件，你说呢？”  
对面估计也被他的态度转变吓到了，迟迟没有回复。  
“很好，他不回了。”Charles握着手机，兄妹两互相瞪视了一会儿，Raven率先败下阵来道歉。  
手机震动了。  
magneto：我是个钢铁厂的老板，今年也27，为什么你要说后半句呢？我说了我只是想交个朋友。  
Charles：“……”

Charles发誓他再也不跟Raven出去吃饭了。  
虽然当他驱车回到空无一人的家时，Charles又发现自己有点怀念Raven的聒噪了。  
他一口气把客厅的灯全打开，试图让暖黄色的灯光照到公寓的每个角落，然后他觉得自己的家真他妈大，为什么以前从来没有注意过？  
也许他该就自己最后恶劣的语气发条短信跟Raven道歉，但Raven才是先做了蠢事的那个。Charles迟疑的手指在短信的图标上虚划了几道，最终一根根收回来攥成拳，他叹了口气，打算把手机关了丢到一边的沙发上。  
明明今晚没喝多少酒，Charles却觉得自己头痛得要命，可能最近熬夜太多了，他感觉自己连走回卧室的力气都没有了。Charles干脆放任自己直直倒在沙发上，心想着就这么凑合过一夜吧，反正明天是周六，不管他的头搁在硬邦邦的沙发扶手上有多么难受，也不管从进门起就没有换下的鞋子和堆在洗碗槽里超过五个小时的沾满奶油的盘子  
叮咚——他在上车前把静音给关闭了。  
“你收到了一条新消息。”  
magneto：虽然你没有回我上一条消息，但我希望我们会是那种可以互道晚安的好友[图片]

[图片]？？？  
拜他的强迫症和忘记关闭显示消息详情所赐，Charles忍不住点开了magneto发来的消息。  
看一眼图片就关。  
看一眼图片就关。  
他在心底反复对自己说。  
点击。  
图片在一秒钟之内加载完——  
一张西班牙海鲜面的照片。  
干！  
Charles舔了舔嘴唇，懊悔之前在餐厅花太多精力和Raven扯皮了，他现在饿得要死，只恨自己该吃饭的时候没有多吃几口。  
不过他更恨的是发这张照片的人。  
出于报复，Charles开始打字，他对自己说发完这条就关，今天不能再熬夜了。  
professorX：小心积食不化。  
完美的反击！手机显示了对方正在输入中，Charles考虑了下，决定等对方回复了再关，也不差这点时间。  
magneto：谢谢忠告，不过我是中午吃的。  
干！  
他的拖延症和争强好胜心迟早会毁了他的，Charles边咬牙切齿地打字边想。

经过一晚上关于美食、关于餐厅、关于什么时间发餐厅里的美食是不友好的的讨论之后，Charles觉得自己是时候应该找个新男友了。  
新男友当然不是特指某个深夜发不友好的美食照片给他的人。  
只是，当他半夜饥肠辘辘地爬起来将修改好的论文发给Hank寻求意见时，收到了明显不是Hank会编辑出来的短信：“教授，你没有性生活并不代表别人也没有。”  
而他只回了一条：“谢谢，你去死，Raven。”  
一口气睡到中午的Charles从床头拿了只笔咬着，思索他究竟该怎么做才能重新过上以前那种有稳定男友、有良好作息的健康生活。  
他和Erik在一个变种人聚会上认识，一见钟情，然后交往了四年，这四年专一的生活几乎让他快忘了在他二十二岁之前是怎么做到三个月换一次男友的，而现在别说是主动钓人了，他连去酒吧的路都快不认识了。  
完蛋了，Charles哀嚎一声，又把自己埋进了柔软的床里。

“你收到一条新消息。”  
magneto：[图片]  
magneto：十二点四十三分，我想这个时间发应该比较友好。  
不用猜，magneto肯定又发了张美食照片过来。  
话虽如此，Charles还是找虐般地打开了。  
professorX：MAISON家的炸碧古鱼三明治？！！！我想吃很久了！可惜离我住的地方太远了  
magneto：也许你该勤快点，美好的一天从丢掉你怀里的枕头开始  
professoX：你怎么知道我还没起床？  
发完Charles就后悔了，这不是主动暴露吗？  
magneto：我猜的，另外，三明治的确很好吃，谢谢。  
不能再聊下去了，Charles肚子的咕咕叫声提醒了他，他把手机丢到一边，滚下床准备给自己弄点速冻食品吃。

Charles对着面前的生牛肉塔塔连拍了十张不同角度的照片，然后选了一张自认为最诱人的打算发给magneto扳回一局，在点击发送前他觉得还是缺了点什么……哦，没错，Jean和Ororo——他带的两个成天叽叽喳喳八卦的女研究生——在社交网站上发自拍前都会用修图软件美化一下，那个软件叫什么名字来着？……  
“抱歉，我来晚了。”Raven边放下自己的斜挎包边歉意地对Charles说，后者表示不要紧，并起身体贴地为她拉开椅子。  
Raven略惊讶地看着Charles桌上几乎没动过的菜肴，说：“我不是已经短信过你我那边会堵很久吗？你怎么没有听我的先吃？‘美食比妹妹重要’是谁说的来着？这可一点都不像你啊Charles。”  
Charles不会说他其实是为了拍照找角度而浪费了半个多小时，他咳了一声，把菜单推到Raven面前：“我投降，当然是妹妹重要……还是先看看你要吃什么吧。”

Raven点完后双手交叉撑起下巴，眼神玩味地看着他：“所以，这次是为了什么事？我还以为你至少要一个星期不理我呢。”  
Charles还没想好合适的开场白，他的手指无意识地绞起桌布边缘，幸好Raven眼疾手快地按住并打断他才不至于菜刚上桌三秒就被扯下去。  
他犹豫了几秒，才下定决心说：“是这样的，已经过了有好几个星期了吧，和、和……”  
“和Erik的交往。”Raven干脆地接过话。  
“没错，”Charles破罐子破摔了，“我知道我这几星期是过的有些…堕落，然后我不想再这么下去了。”  
“你终于想通了！”Raven惊喜道，“你打算什么时候去找Erik复合？！”  
面对兴奋的Raven，Charles残酷地否认了。  
“我是打算开始一段新恋情，”他严肃说道，“不过不是和Erik。”  
“噢。”Raven看起来有些失望，没有再说什么，只是低下头搅拌着刚上上来的汤，Charles知道她有多喜欢Erik这个前哥夫，有时候甚至超过他这个亲哥哥——很明显，比起总把她当只小雏鸟护着的老母鸡哥哥的琐碎唠叨，“你是只不需要隐藏自己的美丽老虎”这种夸奖话显然更讨她欢心。  
“那…是和约炮软件上那个叫magneto的人吗？”Raven突然又抬头问。  
Charles立即就反驳掉了，“当然不是！你在开玩笑吗！”  
“好吧，”Raven敲打着桌面，眼珠转了一圈，不知道又在打什么主意，“你想让我怎么做呢？哥哥。”

“你收到了一条新消息。”  
magneto：[图片]  
Charles点开看了一眼，觉得还是自己更胜一筹。  
professorX：我赢了：）  
magneto：你赢了：（  
美食切磋胜出的自豪感让他通体舒畅，加上得到了Raven的承诺，Charles心情十分愉悦，于是多和magneto聊了几句。  
professorX：看的出来这是一个加班人士的晚饭，btw我今天过的很好。  
magneto：“一半的”今天，鉴于你十二点才起床。  
professorX：我猜我这“一半的”今天过得应该还是比一个周六还要不幸加班到八点的人要好。  
magneto：你赢了：（我想能够经常拥有一个完整的周末应该是作为大学教授的好处之一了吧  
professorX：没错，我爱我的工作  
professorX：你是个老板，也要加班？  
magneto：这个嘛，我的钢铁厂很大，而且我喜欢亲力亲为  
professorX：哇哦，工作狂  
Charles差点就把“跟我前男友一样”给打出来了，不过他忍住了。  
magneto：不过我也很喜欢我的工作，虽然它有点不规律，我爱规律的生活  
规律的生活，Charles咀嚼了一番这几个字眼，换做以前，他也许会不在意地撇撇嘴，而现在……  
professorX：我也爱规律的生活，事实上我再也不会像今天这样十二点起床了  
magneto：哦？是什么让你做出了改变？  
professorX：我打算投入一段新的长久而稳定的恋情

2.  
Raven坐在Charles家的沙发上，划动着手机屏幕，嘴上叨叨絮絮地在念着什么，Charles心不在焉地听着，隔几分钟就解锁一次自己的手机，确认magneto还是没有再发新的消息过来，他就连最新的早餐比拼都没有回复，这可是他恢复正常作息的第一天啊！  
Raven终于受不了了：“我是让你看我的手机而不是你自己的！”  
“哦，看什么？”Charles的注意力回到Raven的手机屏幕上，是一个陌生男人，“你新迷上的男演员？长得不错。”  
Raven恨铁不成钢地说：“拜托我介绍对象的人是你，主动忘掉这回事的人也是你，跟Erik分手后你就变成金鱼了吗？我的天才哥哥。”  
Charles听到那个名字后便立即清醒了，“什么？啊，我当然记得了，不如我们从头看起吧？”他乖乖端坐好。  
看了几张后。“脸长得不错，但身材……”他含蓄地指出。  
Raven：“我觉得已经不错啦，你不能拿健身教练的身材去要求一个坐办室的吧？”  
“Erik也是坐办公室的……”话一出口Charles就后悔了，肯定是Raven先提起Erik害的，他于是顾左右而言道，“他是普通人，我怕相处不好，我还是偏向于找变种人。”  
叮咚。  
“你收到一条新消息。”  
Charles在三秒钟之内打开，magneto终于回复他了。  
Raven则是收起手机起身离开，临走前无奈道：“看来我今天来这的唯一作用就是帮你带早饭。”

magneto：抱歉，昨天忘了回  
magneto：我正在吃早饭，不过忘记拍照片了  
professorX：那就算我赢了~  
magneto：好吧你赢了  
magneto：而且你开始吃早饭了，我为你感到骄傲：）  
Charles感觉他的尾巴要翘起来了。  
也许magneto真不是来约炮的，毕竟没有什么人有耐心到愿意在约炮软件上连续花三天时间互发美食照片了。  
professorX：嘿，我现在觉得我们可以做个朋友了：P  
magneto：我的荣幸

“这个不错，Jean介绍的，工作稳定，生活规律——能够定期去健身房的那种。”Raven兴奋地快把手机屏幕贴到他脸上了，“看，他还是温和派的！”  
“哦，是吗？”Charles看了一眼，照片上的男人戴着一副红色墨镜，下巴形状很好看，“那把联系方式留下。”接着，他又低下头在手机上飞快地打字——说真的，他现在打字的速度估计比以前提升了一倍。  
professorX：我觉得我的汤略胜一筹  
magneto：等你读了那本书里的描述就不会这么说了  
professorX：那就先平局，你上次推荐的那本我都还没看，最近忙着改论文  
magneto：我看了你说的那部芬兰电影，一个午休的时间不太够，但我是老板：）  
professorX：我要是你的员工一定会在背后诅咒你的，不过你觉得故事怎么样？  
Raven忍了忍，说：“这就是你说的请我在家吃晚饭，为了让你有更多时间玩你的手机？”  
“等下。”Charles发送出去一条“抱歉要先遛回去再讨论不然我妹要打死我了”才意犹未尽地把手机收起来。  
“在跟谁聊这么开心？”Raven满意了，随口问道。  
“你说要给一个熟悉的机会的那个，”Charles用汤匙拨了一下碗里的汤，有点冷了，刚才拍照花太久，“现在我们熟悉了。”  
Raven差点没把碗给扔了，她睁大眼睛，说：“你说真的？约炮软件那个？”  
Charles点头：“我发现我们挺聊得来的。”  
Raven面色有点古怪，她欲言又止，最终只是说：“哦，那好吧。”

两次之后Raven就放弃给他介绍人了，不过Charles觉得他也不需要了，他不需要一个男友来让自己的生活回到正轨，他现在一个人的生活也渐渐重回正轨了。  
和magneto的早餐大比拼是支持他早早起床的一大动力之一，Charles丢掉了冰箱里所有冷冻食品，因为他们之间达成了赏罚机制，美食比拼输的那个人要去对方指定的推荐餐厅就餐然后发反馈过来，不论那里有多远。或者是发一张身体部位的照片，这有点刺激，一开始只是指甲下巴脚踝之类的部位，直到magneto有次发了他的六块腹肌过来，所以Charles也决定要去健身房报道了，虽然他还是戒不掉甜食。

“你收到一条新消息。”  
magneto：[图片]  
magneto：如果这次你不让我赢，我就发裸照过来  
professorX：为什么这么自信？  
professorX：等等？LESCAKES不是已经不卖这种柠檬慕斯蛋糕了吗？？？  
magneto：因为这个是我自己做的  
professorX：！！！  
professorX：我的天  
professorX：你居然真的去做了  
professorX：而且你做出来了！  
magneto：是的我做出来了  
professorX：你赢了，这次一定是你赢了，我不让你赢我就把我的裸照发过来  
magneto：很荣幸，虽然我也有那么一点想看：）  
停顿了三秒，Charles犹豫地打字。  
professorX：……你是在和我调情吗？  
magneto：你希望吗？

Raven踮起脚尖，想要去抢被Charles举高的小碟子，她像只树袋熊一样挂在Charles身上了，无奈还是差那么一点点够到，该死的平底鞋。  
“最后一块——我是不会给你的！”Charles趁Raven不注意，背过身一口吞了整块蛋糕。  
Raven气嘟嘟地看着他，说：“我才吃了两口！你明明知道我上次因为它停卖哭了有多久。”  
Charles努力咽下最后一口，他有些噎着了，吃太急导致他没能好好品尝这最后一口美味，他意犹未尽地舔了一下唇边的碎屑，虽然只有那么一点，但柠檬味的巧克力好吃到流泪。  
“我当然知道，因为我和你一起哭的。”吃饱的Charles满足地打了个饱嗝。  
Raven恨恨地看着她哥哥，突然又问：“你怎么弄到的？老板终于被你说动了？我还以为他是世界上唯一一个不会被你泪汪汪的狗狗眼控制的人呢……还是，你用能力了？”  
“说出来你可能不信，这其实是我一个网友做的。”  
Raven张大嘴，说：“不会是那个…约炮软件上的吧？”  
“Bingo！”Charles打了个没什么响声的响指，“他说他去工厂恰好会经过我任教的地方，就托一个学生带给我了。”  
Raven问：“你和他……”  
话音未落，Charles的手机响了起来。

“你收到一条新消息。”  
magneto：我希望蛋糕没有送到错误的地方  
professorX：谢天谢地我还受学生欢迎  
magneto：现在我们算是互通姓名了，professor Xavier  
professorX：不，我还不知道你的  
magneto：Max Eisenhardt  
professoX：不错的名字，忘了说，蛋糕很好吃，我真不知道怎么报答你  
magneto：也许你可以回应下上次的问题，我在等答案  
Charles正想着要回点什么，被Raven打断了。  
“和蛋糕大师聊天吗？”Raven朝他眨眨眼。  
Charles：“如果这不是个约炮软件你是不是就会表现得不那么像个小八卦精。”  
“我关心我哥哥的感情生活。”Raven推了一下他，然后拎起自己新买的小包，“好啦，我走了，好好聊哦。”  
Charles一边打字一边嘱咐自己妹妹：“穿好外套再出门！”  
“知道啦！”已经走出房间的Raven头又从门外冒出来，“Erik最近和人合伙开了一家事务所，没别的意思就告诉你一下。”

professorX：我刚和ex分手满三个月  
magneto：所以？  
Charles打了一行字，又删去，再打。  
professorX：我是个变种人  
magneto：我知道，我也是  
professorX：我的理念被我ex批评太天真、幼稚、傻瓜到无可救药  
magneto：他一定是个傻瓜才会这么对你说话  
professorX：没错，他是个傻瓜  
magneto没有再回，Charles删删改改，最终还是把那条“但我也是个傻瓜”存进了草稿箱里。

“等会去酒吧喝一杯？”Logan问他。  
Logan是他的健身教练，Charles初来健身房时被路过的Logan看到顺便纠正了几个姿势，然后Charles发现他也是变种人，于是和他聊了几句，聊到最后直接聘请了Logan做他的私教。  
Logan说他也是新来的，因为脾气暴躁被上一份工作的老板辞退，他人也不太会推销卖课，Charles其实是第一个。Charles发现Logan虽然外表凶悍但内心还是有只柔软的小猫，于是拿出对待无助学生的态度跟Logan交谈，很快他们就成为好朋友。  
“好啊，等我先洗个澡。”Charles用搭在肩膀上的毛巾抹了一把脸上的汗，他很累，但感觉很充实，健身比他想象中要愉悦地多了。  
以前和Erik在一起的时候，Erik费了老大劲才说动Charled跟他一起去公园晨跑，但Charles坚持了三天就放弃了，Erik看他蹬着小短腿气喘吁吁还是追不上的样子也叹了口气，不再逼迫他。  
可能这也是他们分手的原因之一，Charles想——Erik即使工作再忙也要挤出时间去健身去锻炼，而自己则是好吃懒做，能躺着就绝不坐着能坐着就绝不站着能站着就绝不会迈开腿锻炼，有了小肚腩还不停地用无数甜食来养大它。  
Charles又吃掉了一个纸杯蛋糕，作为今天锻炼了四个小时的奖励，他有点怀念magneto做的蛋糕了。Erik恨一切甜食，如果哪天他主动给Charles做蛋糕，那真是沙漠里要开出花来了。

※

Sean玩性大发，给Charles调了杯他自己都没喝过的酒，Charles装作要喝的样子实则忍了半天还是下不了口，打算趁Sean不用期盼的眼神盯着他的时候偷偷解决掉这一杯东西。  
“看，电视！”Charles试图拿酒吧角落的电视来转移Sean的注意力，虽然那上面并没有在放Sean最爱的球赛，这不能为他争取到多少时间，不过Charles瞥到似乎是变种人相关的新闻，好吧，总比新总统演讲要好。  
Sean果然转身去看电视，但Charles还没来得及把那杯该死的酒弄走时，Sean就又回过头来，促狭地笑了笑，说：“让我看…嗯？”  
Charles这才看清楚不大的电视机屏幕上刚刚到底在放些什么东西，是Erik，新闻报道他和人合伙开的律师事务所刚刚拿下一个社会广泛关注的未成年变种人枪击案。  
“呃……”他尴尬道，“我说我刚才其实没看清你信吗？”  
Sean没回答他，但眼中满满是“不信”。  
Logan抬头看电视时新闻已经放完了，他问：“你前男友？”  
Charles不可见地点点头，然后心烦意乱地喝了口酒，却忘了这是Sean的试验品，他被辛辣味呛得眼泪都出来了，Sean过来帮忙拍打他的背，毫无愧疚地劝说道：“不至于吧？不要跟我你旧情难忘到要用故意呛酒的方法来遮掩悲伤的泪水啊，这太小说了！”  
“怪你的酒。”Charles掐了一把Sean的手臂，后者叫疼的声音辐射了整件酒吧，幸好这个时候人不太多。  
Logan差不多明白是怎么一回事，同情道：“看开点，哥们，旧的不去新的不来，我跟我那个劈腿的混账ex掰了之后才遇到现在那位，你也要看开点。”  
Sean唏嘘道：“就是，天涯何处无芳草，虽然我想不到有谁能比Erik更好了。”  
Charles瞪了Sean一眼，脸上还是写满了郁闷。  
“都几个月了，我可不可以八卦一下？”Sean凑过来问，“你们当初为什么会分手？”

3.  
Erik踩着凌晨一点的月光踏进家门，这两个月以来他忙于和自己的顶头上司打官司，已经很久没能和Charles坐下来好好吃顿晚饭了，他一直想做点什么新的营养菜品给Charles尝尝，防止后者彻底堕落在甜食的深渊里，可能还要再过一段时间，等他搞定了Shaw，自己出去开了事务所再说——  
Charles的卧室房门虚掩着——他最近为了避免晚归时吵到Charles睡觉已经搬到客房去睡了——透出一小片灯光，Erik面色不太好，他猜Charles一定又在熬夜了，他今天真的很累，不想再因为这个话题和Charles大吵一架，反正Charles知道他回来了就会乖乖上床睡觉了。  
他有些饿了，想给自己弄点什么东西吃先，Erik绕到厨房，厨房的灯也没关，冰箱门半开着，Erik走近一看，洗碗槽里还放着昨天的碗。  
“Charles！”Erik终于忍无可忍，朝卧室大喊了一声。  
Charles果然没睡，他踩着拖鞋急急忙忙跑出来，欣喜地看到他好久不见的爱人，想立刻扑上去给他一个吻，但Erik眼底压抑着的怒火让他放弃了这个想法。  
“这是昨天的碗？”他冷冷地问道。  
Charles心虚了，以前Erik没这么忙的时候就负责做饭，他则打打下手或者收拾收拾餐具，倒也算融洽，但Erik不在，他的生活就一下子像野泥一样散漫，晚饭弄点速冻食品已经够费劲了，更别提还要收拾这些。  
他注意到冰箱门还没关，立刻上前几步把门推严实了，并解释道：“我错了，碗我明早起来会去洗的，门是刚才拿牛奶忘关的。”  
“明早？”Erik讥笑，“你哪个周末起床是早于十一点的？”  
Charles也有些恼火：“我都说了我会去做的！”  
Erik头痛地扶额，抛下一句：“我不想和你吵，Charles Xavier，我对你失望透顶。”  
Charles一下子失望这两个字给点燃了，他不甘示弱地回道：“Erik Lehnsherr，你有什么资格来指责我？你两个月没有在十点前回过家了，别以为我不知道你在干什么，你为了把Sebastian Shaw送进监狱甚至不惜伪造证据！”  
Erik吼道：“他那种人做事永远不会留下证据！他做过那么多坏事要是走正常途径根本得不到应有的惩罚！”  
Charles：“你还有其他选择，你明明有更加合法的方式——”  
“合法已经不是我的选择了，”Erik打开Charles想要过来拉他的手，“他害死了我妈妈，我要他下地狱。”  
“但你这样会毁了自己的！”Charles悲伤地说，“你本来可以做更好的人……”  
“你的想法只让我觉得天真、幼稚、傻瓜到不可救药。”Erik讽刺他，“在我看来你所有关于和平与妥协的理念都是笑话。”

……

Charles当然没有把伪证那段说出来，事实上Charles也不知道Erik最终是用什么手段把Shaw送进监狱的，无论怎样，Shaw被判了无期并且上诉也希望不大，而Erik名声大噪，和Shaw的原得力干将Emma Frost合伙开了一家新的律师事务所，专门接变种人相关的案子，他们的第一件案子就旗开得胜。  
“反正就是这样，”Charles泯了一小口Sean为了补偿请他喝的他珍藏的酒，有点苦，“我现在也跟他没联系了，说真的，电视上那张是我三个月以来第一次看到他的脸。”  
Logan不知道该怎么说，只是感慨地拍拍他的肩表示安慰。

叮咚，  
“你收到一条新消息。”  
刚回到家的Charles听到手机响了，却没有立即打开手机，他刚回忆了和Erik痛苦的分手过程，不知道用什么样的表情来面对这位，也许算是追求者的人。  
magneto：[图片]  
magneto：尝试做了草莓香颂  
professorX：喔，那看起来很棒  
magneto：心情不好？  
professorX：隔着手机屏幕也能发现？  
magneto：当然：）心情不好的话你可以试着对我倾诉，如果你不介意的话  
Charles想到草莓心情就好了些，不过他还是说。  
professorX：没什么，只是想起了我的混蛋前男友  
magneto：呃……往事不要再提？  
professorX：我讨厌他  
magneto：好吧，他是个混蛋  
professorX：但我挺喜欢你的

酒吧。  
Charles带了Raven，Logan带了他的男友过来。  
Raven看见Scott就叫了出来：“你是——？”  
Charles觉得Raven的反应很奇怪，他脑内搜索了一下，觉得Scott的脸的确有几分熟悉，尤其是下巴的形状。  
“你们认识？”Logan摸摸脑袋。  
“Jean的朋友。”Scott说，对Raven友好地笑了笑。  
Logan听到Jean的名字时冷哼了一声。  
Charles突然灵光一闪，想到了这个男人为什么看起来如此面善，他进酒吧时摘下了墨镜，如果他戴着，Charles一定能立刻认出来。  
“优质男2号。”Raven拉低Charles用手遮着在他耳朵边小声说道。  
Logan没听清，但Scott倒是全部听到了，他惊讶地看向Charles，上下打量着，脸上也渐渐浮现出一些异样。  
Raven见状有些尴尬：“呃，我声音很大？”  
“没有，我眼睛不好，耳朵就得好使一点了。”他这样解释道。  
Charles倒不觉得尴尬，毕竟他只在Raven的手机相册里见过Scott，他伸出一只手，友好地笑道：“你好，Charles Xavier。”  
Scott回握他：“Scott Summers。”  
Logan在一旁不满说道：“喂喂，这到底是怎么一回事？你们认识？”  
既然两个人都不介意，Raven就干脆用正常音量说：“之前Charles空窗期让我帮他介绍不错的人，Jean听说后就给了我Scott的照片和联系方式……”  
Logan黑了脸。  
Scott无奈地说：“喂这不关我事啊，我和Jean分手了之后以为她要跟你在一起了才答应下来的。”  
Charles感叹这世界真小以及他带的研究生真是不得了。

叮咚。  
“你收到一条新消息。”  
收到消息提示时Charles抬头看了一眼，Logan还在不断吐槽Jean有多么多么不靠谱，而Raven则在针锋相对地帮她的好朋友辩护，Scott在一旁做和事老，试图使火药味看起来没那么重。  
Charles把注意力放回magneto发来的新消息上。  
magneto：在干什么？  
magneto：希望这么问没有很冒犯  
professorX：在和朋友喝酒，他们在吵架，我很无聊  
magneto：男朋友？  
Charles笑了。  
professorX：你猜？

正当他想该怎么逗magneto来打发一下时间的时候，Sean端着四杯酒过来：“新调的，我请，要不要尝尝？”  
Raven看到免费酒就兴奋地端了一杯，Charles经过上次一劫后赶紧躲开，但还是被Sean抓住了，Charles以为Sean又要让自己做小白鼠，但Sean没有。  
“Erik在那边。”Sean用眼神示意他一个方向，Charles顺着他的目光看过去，Erik在酒吧的角落和一个女人说话，看背影应该是Emma，但是Erik的眼神时不时地往这边瞟。  
他突然不知道该怎么放置自己的手脚了，Charles开始胡思乱想，Erik到底有没有看到他？到底有没有听到他们说话？他已经完全没有跟magneto聊天的放松感了。  
正当他紧张猜测时，Erik放下手中的酒杯，跟Emma说了些什么，就径直往他这边的方向走过来了。  
十几步的距离，可Erik每走一步都让Charles变得更加僵硬，他突然就能听到自己的心脏声了。  
终于，Erik站在他面前一米不到的地方，神色复杂地看着他，这几秒让Charles觉得度日如年。  
Raven见状拉着Scott和Logan换了个离吧台远点的位置假装继续吵架实则密切关注他们这边的情况。  
“Logan做教练不错。”Erik开口了，“我看了你发表的新论文，很好。”  
Charles不知道为什么Erik会认识Logan，但这不是重点，重点是他可能得了帕金森，不这也不是真正的重点，真正的重点是他该怎么在止不住颤抖的情况下正常说出一句话，最终他只是机械性地动了动嘴唇，说出的话让他差点咬断了舌头：“你的新事务所也很不错，恭喜。”  
又是几十秒的沉默。  
“我还有事，先走了。”Erik看了看手表，说。  
Charles终于平静下来了，他的手脚不再颤抖，但发冷得可怕。  
“哦。”

Raven不知道Erik和自家哥哥说了些什么，但Erik回去继续和Emma交谈后他在原地站了两分钟，然后丢下一句心情不好不想喝了就走出了酒吧。  
酒吧外的风有些大，凛冽的寒风从他衣领处灌进来，Charles倒吸一口凉气，不禁裹紧了自己的风衣。  
叮咚。  
“你收到一条新消息。”  
他缩着手把手机掏出来，是magneto。  
magneto：我今天看到我的前男友了，他看起来不错，有发表新的论文，有认识新的朋友，可能其中一个是他的新男友，我也不知道。  
magneto：他提醒了我是个多烂的人  
magneto：我只想知道我还有没有机会  
Charles盯着消息看了一分钟，突然咧嘴笑了。  
他回头，Erik还坐在那个角落，Emma不知道什么时候走了，只留他一个人在那里，紧紧攥着手机，目光却聚焦在酒吧门口的他，他的眼神深沉而热切，像是在等一个法院的判决书。  
Charles低下头，一个一个地输入字母。  
professorX：很抱歉，magneto，我不能给你机会  
professorX：因为我今天也看到我的前男友了  
professorX：我发现我还爱着他  
点下发送键之后，Charles抬起头看向Erik，Erik显然也在一直等着他的回复，他几乎是在Charles抬头的那一瞬间就猛地站了以来，但Charles的动作比他更快，他以百米冲刺速度冲回酒吧，扑到Erik身上，补上了那个晚上没有完成的吻。

-完-

小番外：  
magneto：你不知道这个约炮软件上每天有多少人来骚扰我  
professorX：我也有很多……等等！你长度是如实写的？？  
magneto：：）  
professorX：改掉！！！立刻改掉！改成一半！四点五英寸！  
magneto：好的，要不要来吃新鲜出炉的柠檬蛋糕？  
professorX：你不准吃！！都是我的！  
magneto：都是你的，蛋糕和九英寸：）


End file.
